Life is for Living
by NoxUnicorn
Summary: An overbearing mother and a neglecting husband drive Taylor to seek comfort elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sunday morning

Its morning in the big city and everyone is awakened from their deep slumbers. The sun's bright rays travel slowly across the landscape coaxing the inhabitants out of their cramped buildings into the city streets to restore the noise that energizes the day. As the city regains its vibrancy a woman lays motionless on her side staring at the door of her luxurious bedroom in the upper east side of New York. Her eyes are red and achy and her head throbs with pain as the sun forces its way into her dark haven. She is a lovely girl of petite stature in her late twenties with big brown eyes to die for. Her ebony hair hangs to her mid back and her silky skin brings to mind a sweet Hershey kiss. But despite her obvious outer beauty, there is an inner turmoil that threatens her very sanity.

_He's cheating on me,_ the dark haired beauty whispers, finally admitting to herself what she has suspected from the beginning. She never followed him or tracked his calls or even searched for lipstick in strange places. She ignored the smell of peculiar perfume wear on his collar bone when she kissed him after work. She ignored the frequent business trips and late night meetings. She even ignored the cheap earring hiding in his suit pocket. But the phone call he made to _her_ in the bathroom before dinner on their anniversary last night, she could not ignore.

She pushed herself from the bed and slumped over to the bathroom. Turning the handle to run herself a bath, she thought of the all the times Chad insisted that the help do it for her. "My queen should never have to lift a finger." He would always say. She shook her head and looked into the mirror at her broken self. In a shaky voice she whispered, "What happened to you Taylor?" secretly wishing that she could answer that puzzling question. After peeling off her night clothes and putting her hair in a nice bun, she slid her body into the steaming water. As her muscles relaxed into the heat, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift to happier times. She was jerked from her leisure when she heard the phone ring. Sighing she picked up the phone from its cradle without thinking to look at the caller id.

"Hello?" She answered genuinely unsure of who she was speaking to. "Hello darling this is your mother as if you couldn't tell by my wonderful voice" She said with a little laugh, Taylor remained silent. "So how was your anniversary love? It's been five years already!" She exclaimed into the phone making Taylor increasingly nauseous. "Great mother just great" she mumbled in reply never able to really lie to her mother. "Well honey you sound awful! What is the matter I can send for Dr. Martin at once, don't you worry-" "No mom that is not necessary. I'm fine." "No you're not and do not lie to me young lady you were never good at it." Taylor shifted her weight a little and placed her arm on the side of the tub as if bracing for the reaction. "Mom Chad is cheating on me." She heard her mother sigh on the other end. "How long?" "For ... a long time. I've been trying to ignore it but I just can't take it anymore… I'm leaving him."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: Tradition

_Previously… _

"_Mom Chad is cheating on me." She heard her mother sigh on the other end. "How long?" "For the majority of the marriage. I've been trying to ignore it but I just can't take it anymore… I'm leaving him."_

"I'm coming over." Taylor's mom said shortly before hanging up the phone. Taylor sighed and proceeded to put on some clothes to be presentable to mother. Half an hour later she heard the doorbell ring and she rushed to the door. As she opened it her mother scoffed, "Honestly Taylor! This is what you have a housekeeping staff for!" "Nonsense mom I was standing so close by- " " Well it's their job that's all I'm saying." She brushed pass Taylor sitting daintily on the couch giving her daughter the once over. "You look like hell." "Thanks mother! But I'm not really in the best of situations right now." "Ah that's right, nothing like a little infidelity to steal away young love's innocence." She said calmly almost … laughing. Taylor became angry at her mother's reaction, or lack thereof. "This is serious! My marriage is falling apart and all you can do is laugh!" "Oh Taylor dear, you were always so dramatic. Come over here, sit next to mama." Taylor just stared at her in disbelief not moving an inch.

"Hmmm, let's see how can I explain this to you?" She sat there and pondered her words then began again. "We, as wives of powerful men, have to put up with a lot but it is a sacrifice we have to make to have a great life. He may be stepping out on you, but it's you he comes home to and you he loves." Taylor was shocked. "But I don't understand, If your husband really loves you then he wouldn't ch-" "Listen, your father cheated for years with the same woman but he never gave her a ring." She said smugly holding up her left hand revealing the large diamond cut. "Their relationship never left the hotel room. He has never taken her on any expensive vacations, believe me I would find out, and he has never given her what he's given me, a great life." Taylor shook her head. "Do you know who she is?" "Of course I do, although she doesn't know that I know, she works at his office. I see her at the company picnics and outings and she smiles in my face but she's always disappointed when your father doesn't say more than two words to her. It's funny you know she's been sleeping with him for ten years and she still has the same secretary job, no promotions, nothing. " She chuckled cruelly.

"But mom that's no way to live! He's out there doing whatever he wants and you just sit home and keep the sheets warm!" "Don't you dare get all high and mighty with me young lady! I love my husband and he loves me! I have a wonderful luxurious life, beautiful children, and a credit card at my disposal with no limit if I may add. He treats me like a queen and I could not ask any more of him than that." Taylor was silent letting the words settle in. "Well mom I'm sorry but I'm not going to stay with a man for thirty years who doesn't respect me!" "Oh please you are not leaving that man!" Taylor looked at her mother as if she'd grown another head. "What do you mean I'm not leaving him? I'm a grown ass woman and if I want to go I can." "You ungrateful child, do you know how much your father and I have invested in this marriage? Your marriage into the Danforth family connects our corporations. You know that black high society has to stick together and you will not ruin our family name." Taylor stood up and paced up and down the room. _This can't be real. Is this why he married me, my family fortune? All those years we dated… were they fake?_

"So what this is a partnership?" She finally said, her voice shaky from her threatening tears. "In a way yes…" She walked over to the window and looked down at the busy streets. "So this was arranged?" " In so many words yes." She continued peering out at the passing cars. " He never loved me, he just proposed because of my last na-" "No Taylor that wasn't it at all! You guys were in love, we just helped it along, having you become friends at a young age, scheduling play dates. We knew that if we were going to do this you two should at least be in love, so we did everything in our power to make sure that you fell for each other." Taylor sighed. "But that is so unnatural. Forcing us to be around eachother until we grow feelings that's sick. He didn't really love me, I was just the only girl he was allowed to date as he was the only guy I could date. This whole marriage is out of obligation, any feeling that was here before has died right now."

"What are you going to do now Ms. Grown- Ass- woman? Hmm? Where will you go if you leave your dear husband? What will you do, you have no job, you've never had one." "I went to school an-" "Oh please child you went for Dance! What on Earth could you do with that degree even if it is from Columbia?" " I could teach." "Really? And how far will that salary get you? Not even half of an apartment's rent. Think about it honey." She stared at her daughter for one more hard moment and then let herself out.

Taylor sat and pondered her mother's words. As much as she hated to admit it they were painfully true. She had never been on her own; there was never any need for it. Her parents always took care of her expenses without her having to ask, then when she married Chad they had discouraged her from getting a job as they had done throughout her life. She never thought they were doing it to trap her. When they told her she could study anything she wanted, it never crossed her mind that there were ulterior motives. If she were going to leave Chad, she would have to wait until she saved up enough to land on her feet. It may go against everything she believed in right now but it was essential to her survival. Sure it would hurt to see her husband day in and day out knowing where he's been and what he's been doing, but she could get through it. It would take a while to lose that emotional connection but she could numb herself to the pain for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- It AINT Mine!**

Chapter 3: Ignorance is Bliss

It's been a week since Taylor's conversation with her mother and she has successfully put on the oblivious wife act for Chad. He doesn't seem to notice, or rather he doesn't seem to care that the sparkle is gone from her eyes. "Hey baby" He greets her in his silky smooth voice that once sent shivers down her spine. He walked over to her at the dining room table and kissed her softly on the cheek. It took every bone in her body not to smack him on his. "Morning" She replied with a fake chipper voice. "So what's for breakfast?" "Uh Christina fixed your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes." She looked up at him and watched his face slowly morph into her favorite smile. _Ugh! Could it be that his smile is still that intoxicating? I'm supposed to hate him! _"So the company is throwing the Charity Gala next week." "Oh yeah which charity?" "Make A Wish Foundation." "Oh that sounds lovely. It's great that the company has a kids theme this time." "Yea we have a lot of donors this year and it should be profitable. Oh yeah and I sent your measurements to Oscar de la Renta, I know that's your favorite designer. They'll be delivering the dresses later on today. You can choose from those." Taylor smiled at him although still skeptical. Her mother could have called and given him the heads up. "Thank you Baby! That is so nice." He walked over to her side of the table. "Anything for my queen" he whispered and placed a sweet kiss on her pouty lips. He deepened the kiss and placed his hand on her cheek, stoking it with his thumb. She complied like a good wife should do. As much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed it probably more than he did as always. He pulled away and looked at his watch. "Ah! I gotta go!" He said in what seemed to her like fake disappointment. "I'll be late tonight but you keep these-" he stopped and kissed her full lips once more "warm for me aight?" He picked up his brief case and slipped out the door. Taylor sighed and sank down into her chair. _It was much easier being unaware. Ignorance is bliss._

It was five 'o'clock and Taylor was staring at four racks of designer dresses all belonging to her. She had called her best friend Gabriella Montez over to help her pick out a dress and they ended up lounging on the couch eating Chinese takeout in couture. "So what do you think Gabs?" "I think you're an idiot for waiting so long to tell me!" "I'm sorry! I just had to get my head together it was all so much." "Yeah yeah I understand." "Now back to the original question… What do you think? Am I stupid for letting this happen to me? Am I stupid for staying?" Taylor braced herself for her best friend's bluntness. "Actually no." "No? " Taylor looked at her speculatively as waiting for her to explode with a 'NOT' like she used to do when they were kids. "No."

"But you are the main one always making fun of those lifetime movie channel women who stay with their husbands no matter what. " "Yes but this is different. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you." "What do you mean?" "Well I know that you are kind of naïve when it comes to being out on your own and that isn't your fault at all. It was the way you were brought up. It would be stupid for you to leave in the heat of the moment with nowhere to go and no money to support yourself. Since your parents are going to cut you off and the divorce settlement will most likely not go your way I think you should start now I mean Chad is 'working' so much I doubt he'll notice anyway. "She paused and looked at Taylor troubled expression. "What's wrong Hun?" "I don't know. I just thought I had it all figured out." Gabriella scooted closer to her friend placing her arm around her shoulders and rocking her like a child. "We never have it all figured out babe that's just the way life is. There's always something." Taylor sat up and looked at her. "When did you become so wise Gabriella?" "Oh who knows maybe all those Peace Corps trips during college" They both laughed.

"So you thirsty?" Gabi asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. Taylor looked at her once and shook her head furiously. "No Gabi I'm not going out tonight! I'm really not up to it." "Awww come on you can't let him have all the fun! Plus we're just going for a drink not dancing. I know this little café with live music and a great calming atmosphere perfect for a stressed out Taylor." "Fine. But let's get out of these dresses first." They giggled and ran to raid Taylor closet. Taylor settled on crush fabric belted tunic top, skinny fit jeans and Zebra print stacked heel pumps. Gabriella went for a sexier look with a low cut red chiffon kimono top, tight fitting black jeans and red peep toe pumps. "I see you got the girls out tonight huh?" Taylor teased referring to her friend's cleavage. "Watever! I didn't always have them so who am I to take them for granted!"

They opted to grab a taxi instead of Taylor's driver in light of her new born independence. Taylor was surprised how smooth things were going since her mother had filled her mind with horror stories about riding in any form of public transportation. They arrived at their destination, paid the cab driver, and walked into the club. Taylor looked around and was immediately impressed_. Gabi really does know what she's talking about. _She thought to herself as she observed the ambiance of the Velvet Lounge. The hip brick walls were lined with intimate booths lit with dim candle centerpieces. In the middle of the floor closer to the stage and in a semi circle forming what looked to be a dance floor were café style tables for two.

On the small platform stage was a pianist, a drummer, and a bass player creating a smooth jazz beat for the lounge patrons. Taylor smiled and looked over to Gabriella. "I told ya so." She grinned a triumphant grin. "Whatever don't get too cocky Gabs." They picked a table closer to the front and glanced at the menu. "I know I'm gonna sound greedy for this Gabi but I'm actually kind of hungry again." Gabriella laughed "I believe it fat ass!" They both laughed. The waiter came to the table shamelessly flirting with Gabriella who welcomed the attention whole heatedly. T aylor couldn't blame her at all, he was cute. She watched her friend lean in and put on her charm and smirked to herself. _If she keeps this up maybe we can get free drinks. _When the waiter finally placed his attention on Taylor, she ordered a Red Apple Sangria and a side order of mozzarella sticks to satisfy her craving.

Their orders came out rather quickly thanks to Gabriella's new friend who was even so bold as to slip his number under her coaster. Taylor laughed "Wow Gabi! You gonna call this one?" She furrowed her brows contemplating. "Yea I think I will. I know shocking!" The two girls giggled. Taylor was about to tease her again when she was interrupted by a booming voice flowing over the speakers. "Good Evening sexy ladies and smooth brothas and welcome to the Velvet Lounge right now it's about that time to welcome our first live act of the night. He hails all the way from Albuquerque, New Mexico and calls himself Blue Eyed Soul, so come on now lets give him a Velvet Lounge welcome!"

**AN : Hmm I wonder who Blue Eyed Soul is…. And will he be a complication for our dear Taylor in the future… u decide : ).. I think he will though haha ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter 4: Lost Without You

_Previously …_

"_Good Evening sexy ladies and smooth brothas and welcome to the Velvet Lounge right now it's about that time to welcome our first live act of the night. He hails all the way from Albuquerque, New Mexico and calls himself Blue Eyed Soul, so come on now lets give him a Velvet Lounge welcome!"_

Taylor and Gabriella giggled at the retro demeanor of the announcer. "Wow they really take this old school jazz club thing seriously." Taylor murmured to Gabi as they turned their attention back to the delicious drinks and food on the table. "I think we should make this a weekly thing, or at least monthly ya know? I could get used to this girls night out." "Me too I just feel like every since I got married we haven't been able to chill like we used to when we were roommates." "Yea girl those were the days." They both laughed but their heartfelt trip down memory lane was interrupted by the sound of an acoustic guitar strumming the chords in a familiar tune, one that made Taylor's heart swoon. She gasped "Ohh Gabi I love this song!" she whispered loudly not at all embarrassed by the amused looks thrown her way from surrounding tables. She closed her eyes and swayed from side to side mouthing the words, "Lost without you. Can't help myself. How does it feel to know that I love you baby?" she couldn't help but remember a time when this song summed up her feelings for her husband, if you could even call him that. At the thought of Chad she stopped swaying and opened her eyes, the moment gone. She sighed. "Remember when I danced to this for my senior piece in college, it was for him of course." Gabi nodded silently unable to find words that could ease her friend's distress. Taylor looked down to her hands and then suddenly felt the urge to look up at the fiend who decided to play this stupid meaningful love song knowing full well that she is hurting, okay so maybe he didn't know but he should be punished. _Let's take a look at this mysterious man who is causing my misery. _

She raised her eyes slowly to the stage traveling leisurely up the form of a man seated on stool. He was dressed casually in jeans and worn black chucks. She stopped oddly at his hands admiring the smooth yet calloused fingers that strummed so sweetly on those weeping strings. He was wearing a white button down that was rolled up to his elbows and a black skinny tie. Finally she worked up the nerve to look at his face, hoping to God that he didn't notice. _There are plenty of people in here it's totally normal to look at a performer_, Taylor huffed in her mind boldly lifting her eyes once more. She looked right into the face of her torturer surprised that he had already returned the favor. Her breath stopped in her chest for a moment. She was trapped in the gaze of his captivating azure eyes set ablaze by the stage lights. Never had she seen something so beautiful it was as if it was unreal. She broke away from his torturous trap long enough to scan the rest of his features, all shame thrown out the window. She might as well stare overtly at him since apparently he had been doing the same thing to her. All of his features seemed to be amazing in their own right with his chiseled jawbone and thin lips singing lyrics to the song she now despised. His cute nose and glorious cheekbones tugged at her heart strings and don't even get her started on that hair. It was shaggy and unruly yet well kept sweeping perfectly right over his somewhat bushy eyebrows giving his crowning glory, his eyes, all the space they needed to entice unsuspecting women like Taylor Mckessie. As Taylor rapped up her assessment of the beautiful stranger the song whined to an end. _Good gracious that was the longest song… _Taylor broke away from her thoughts long enough to notice that this "blue eyed soul" was smiling at her. Before she could think correctly she smiled back and he winked in appreciation. "Thank you everyone thank you!" It was at this point that Taylor realized there where others in the room who were probably adoring him as much as she was during those lovely four minutes, well maybe not as much.

"My next song is for all the ladies who have been done wrong in the past." All the women clapped in appreciation but Taylor just looked up at him with disbelief. _That bastard! How does he seem to know so much about my life…. Without knowing. _She snapped out of her inward conversation long enough to hear the rest of his introduction which looked to be directed to her the way his eyes were smoldering through to her soul. "I may not be able to make it right but I just want to let you know that I feel for ya." The women whooped and hollered out "You go boy" and "That's right! You betta work!" Taylor felt like she was in church. _Oh gosh did I just compare this to a religious experience? I've got to get out of here before more blasphemy floods my mind. _She scanned for the bathroom planning to hide out in there until his set ended when she heard something that paralyzed her in the seat.

"But I'm gunna need somebody to come up here and help me out a little bit." Taylor scanned the room watching the composed beatniks transform into adolescent horn dogs and panicked. _Need out now! _She repeated over and over again in her head but again was interrupted by his velvety voice. "How about you in the front, with the Zebra shoes on" Taylor gasped and lowered her head to find that she indeed had on her Zebra print pumps. She also noticed that she was sitting in the front. _Dammit! I'm not looking at him! I'm NOT! _She screamed to herself but alas she did it anyway and the sight of his seductive stare combined with his out stretched hand melted her resistance like "butta". She looked over at Gabriella for the first time in what felt like forever and forced her legs to work for her. As she raised she could hear some disappointed sighs but mostly applause coupled with the loud "That's my best friend!" comments coming from her table as she took his hand for the first time and he helped her on the stage.

Now that he was standing up, Taylor realized how tall he was which caused her heart to flutter even more. She looked up at this smiling face and her eyes immediately went to his lips. She shook her head and looked away fully ashamed now that she was acting like a boy crazy teenager again. He let go of her hand and walked back to the middle of the stage where the microphone stand was waiting a signal to the band to begin the music again. As soon as the keyboard player struck the first notes, Taylor recognized the melody and felt the blood rush to her face, _Geeze he's going to sing to me_. She silently thanked God for her complexion that hid her blushing spells so well. She walked slowly over to him swaying her hips slightly to the beat as he sang the first verse…

**On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet  
Such a beautiful girl  
Walking down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Mamma listen**

He reached out to Taylor's face when he mentioned those "bright brown eyes" and she shivered. _Oh he is just not playing fair! _She quickly spun away from his touch and danced around him once more as he watched with his blazing eyes…

**Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my...**

Taylor was really feeling the music now and her inner dancer emerged from its hibernation turning up her stage presence a little more she became a little – bold. She walked behind him while tracing a path with her fingers from shoulder to shoulder across his back.

**Running fast in my mind  
Girl don't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way  
This thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should ride  
But you still deserve the crown  
or hasn't it been found?  
Mamma listen**

She continued walking and broke out into a spontaneous salsa step matching the tempo of the song. Raising her arms above her head she spun around gracefully stopping with a sensuous body roll and an attitude filled head snap…

**Senorita, I feel for you  
(Feel for you)  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(No, no)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(He don't love ya baby)  
But you could feel this real love  
(Feel it)  
If you just lay in my...**

At this point the mystery man had made his way to an oblivious Taylor grabbing her hand and spinning her around. She gasped as he fell into step with her and giggled as he pulled her to him singing

**Ah, ah, arms...  
(Won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Mama lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Baby won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...**

The audience was going wild and Taylor was on a high she hadn't felt in years. The drug of performing had been out of her system for some time and now she wondered how she could have let it go, husband or no husband. Just as Taylor believed she had reached her peak of joy she felt herself being swept across the stage to a waiting stool. _Damn he is smooth. _She thought while looking into his brilliant blues…

**When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry**

Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(Deal with things you don't have to)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(No, no)  
But you could feel this real love  
(Feel it)  
If you just lay in my...

Not wanting him to have the last laugh, Taylor leaped from her place on the stool and spun around grabbing the microphone with her singing out the last notes of the song…

**  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Whoa)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(My baby)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Oooh, yea)  
Ah, ah, arms...**

She stepped easily in her stilettos with her hand on his chest pushing him back gradually until his butt met the seat. She grinned in satisfaction and ended the song with some mind blowing adlibs. He stared at her in disbelief and the applause throw out the lounge reached a level she didn't even know possible from the size of the establishment. But despite all the noise all she could hear was her heart beat pulsing in her ears. She treated her hand from its frozen place and turned toward the adoring audience. She looked to her right at the mystery man and realized she still didn't know his name. She opened her mouth and said "Taylor." He smiled and replied "Troy."

**Sorry for the gaps in chapters. I should be getting better now that all my college apps are in! Review please... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter 5: Excuses

_Previously…_

_She opened her mouth and said "Taylor." He smiled and replied "Troy."_

Their moment was interrupted by the announcer once again filling the room with his booming voice. "WOAH! That was hype my man I like the way you move and I'm sure we wouldn't mind if you came back to visit us sometime, you know even after you blow up!" Troy grabbed Taylor's hand and they both bowed to the crowd one last time before he pulled her off to the back stage dressing room. Once in the room he shut the door and spoke, "That was amazing! I had no idea what I was getting into when I asked you on that stage, it was beautiful - you were beautiful." He looked down at their still intertwined fingers and palms and realized that she hadn't said a word to him. "Say something. Anything." Taylor sighed and dropped her hand from his, instantly feeling guilty for allowing herself to get lost in this dream word. She forgot about her obligations, situations and complications. She knew it was unfair for her to lead him on just as it was unfair for her to be bound to a person who no longer held her respect or her love.

"I'm sorry." She said simply while pacing the room in a nervous habit. "It's just complicated, I'm complicated and it was so unfair to drag you into my world just to tell you that I have to shut you out." She felt her voice crack as her grief for her lost life and ambitions began to rise. But being the usually composed socialite she was brought up to be, she pushed them back into their place. _I never cry in front of strangers why now? "_What do you mean shut me out?" He walked closer to her and she just backed away. "I'm married Troy."

He stopped mid stride and stared at her, a surprised and somewhat disappointed expression etched on his magnificent features and she looked away unable to hide her shame. "Wow." He flopped down on the worn couch and smiled easing her feelings slightly. "Well I knew there was a possibility that you weren't single but …" He trailed off and laughed while patting the spot next to him for her to sit. Taylor complied and sat with him. "I'm sorry if I led you on, I should have told you - " "And what chance did I give you to say so anyway? It's my fault really for making assumptions." They sat there in silence looking around the room in an attempt to avoid each other. "For what it's worth, that was the best time I've had in a while. I haven't been on stage in about five years." She smiled remembering the feeling, the adrenaline rush. "How long have you been married?" Troy asked finally looking at her. Taylor turned toward him as well and said "Five years." She laughed and he followed.

As their laughter died down a knock came on the door. "Come in!" Exclaimed Troy and in walked Gabriella. "WOW! Tay that was amazing I just figured out what you should do for the rest of your life!" She continued rambling until she noticed the beautiful stranger that Taylor seemed to be so enticed by. "Hello I'm Gabriella, Taylor's best friend." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you and I'm glad you enjoyed the set." Taylor smiled and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh shit! It's so late I have to get home." She turned to Troy and without thinking placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye." And with that she grabbed Gabi's arm and rushed out the door. Once they were outside, Gabriella wretched her hand away from Taylor's death grip and folded her arms across her chest. "What the hell was that?" Taylor looked at her confused as ever. "Huh?" "Don't play dumb with me you know what I'm talking about." She hissed with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. "That was an awfully friendly goodbye." "Whatever Gabi it was nothing I wasn't thinking and I panicked and Chad h-" Gabriella silenced her with the infamous death glare that had claimed many lives. "You like him. You might not be ready to admit it now but in the back of your mind you're thinking about him and maybe even wishing you met him five years sooner." Taylor stared blankly at her and shook her head. "You're wrong." "Whatever."

An hour later, Taylor unlocked the door to her home and flipped on the lights. She placed her purse on the table and proceeded to hang up her coat when she heard an angry voice behind her. "Where have you been?" She turned around slowly to see a furious Chad sitting in their armchair arms crossed, brows furrowed and mouth in a snarl, he was furious. Taylor froze. She had never seen him this mad before, then again he was hardly home enough for that to happen. "I went out with Gabriella." "Oh and did you just brush off the fact that you have a husband and that we had plans tonight?" Suddenly all the courage that had briefly left her body returned and she felt herself tense with rage. "Funny, I thought it was just your same bullshit like always." She said trying to keep her voice even and calm. The comment came out bitter and cold like a slap in the face to the confused and shocked Chad. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He almost yelled raising from his seat preparing for a battle.

"Oh so you're mad? Do you know how many times I got my hopes up because you told me you were coming home early? You'd kiss me on the lips in the morning and whisper in my ear and I would be excited all day. I'd dress up and cook dinner and fix up the room and I would wait for you. Then the phone would ring and you say the same thing every time about the office being crazy and you have to stay and I-" Taylor felt her anger subside and morph into sadness. "I would go to bed alone." She turned her back on him and walked into the guest room pulling out a pair of pajamas. "I hate you…" She whispered when she felt him behind her. _And I wish I meant it… _She felt him heave a sigh and felt she had gained a small victory in making him feel a tenth of the low she had felt for years. She turned around and looked up into his coffee colored orbs catching a gleam of remorse lurking in the shadowy depths to a soul she could not reach. "You don't mean that" he whispered back. Taylor looked away unable to deal with the truth of that statement. _All logic points to feeling hatred for this man, and here I am feeling… sorry for him? Damn it I'm too nice! _She snapped out of her inner dialogue when she felt the familiar warmth of his palms on her lower back pressing her into his hardened torso. She rested her hands on his chest as an effort to push him away but it didn't turn out in that manner. His lips moved to her neck and ear as he whispered his apologies and excuses. All the while Taylor tuned him out, knowing this garbage would be old news when the sun rose and their trysts between the sheets were over.

_Damn, its times like these I wish I was Adam Sandler with that magical remote. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 6: Love Don't Live Here No More

_Previously:_

"_Damn, its times like these I wish I was Adam Sandler with that magical remote." _

Taylor stood in front of her full length mirror twirling and checking herself out at different angles. She had decided to wear an emerald green silk gown from the Oscar de la Renta rack Chad sent over her a week before. The garment was beautifully draped and hung loosely on her petite and curvy frame plus the color looked surprisingly good against her skin. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a loose bun at the nape of her neck with stray pieces framing her face. Yes she looked gorgeous this evening and could definitely count on being the best dressed and styled there, but something inside her kept pushing her to scrutinize her appearance in that mirror. For some reason she was more nervous about this particular business gala than she had ever been. The same brown nosing people would be there hovering and chattering like birds, but something was different about this time. Yes tonight she would finally meet the woman whose voice still haunts her whenever her husband leaves for "work".

"You ready babe?" Chad called from the living room. "Be there in a minute!" Taylor replied trying her hardest not to fake an illness to get out of this engagement. _It's for the kids. _She repeated to herself as she gathered her purse and walked to meet her husband. _I can't believe I'm doing this. What if I'm the main event for the office and they're all laughing at my expense? I could see the humor though, the oblivious and beautiful trophy wife who sits at home while her husband tests the waters. I bet they'd take pleasure in knowing that my life is less than perfect. _"You okay babe?" Chad asked her noticing her troubled expression. Taylor mentally cursed herself for being so easy to read but quickly covered her tracks. "Oh my head just hurts a little that's all. It's going to take a little while before the Tylenol kicks in." _Nice one. _He nodded and helped her into her coat. "Well let's get going then."

Riding silently in the limo, Taylor couldn't help but sneak a glance at her "husband". He was indeed handsome in his expensive classic black tuxedo. His hair was tamed into a slick ponytail, she liked that style on him. But Taylor felt a pang of jealousy when she thought about his ulterior motives. Just as she was dressing to impress him, he was dressed to impress someone else. Once just once she wished that he would glance her way and look at her the way he used to when they were care free teenagers. She ached to have that idealistic unconditional love but she knew she'd be hard pressed to find it in its old home. It had been evicted by his greed and arrogance leaving nothing but the scarce remnants of their past and the tiny glimmers of what could have been. Taylor turned her gaze to the passing lights outside her window and thought back to her childhood when she would listen to the soulful songs of the seventies never quite understanding the hurt they sometimes conveyed. Closing her eyes briefly she pictured her younger self waltzing with her dolls and singing along with Rose Royce '_Love don't live here no more' _ _And now, sadly, I know how she feels. Damn. _

The limo came to a sudden stop as they arrived at the Ritz Carlton and Taylor quickly turned her thoughts back to the present. Chad walked around the limo and opened the door for her, a gesture reserved for public occasions. She slipped her small hand around his elbow and he escorted her to the luxurious skyline ball room where a live band cranked out jazz tunes. Immediately Chad went to work schmoozing with the guest introducing them to his "beautiful wife". Taylor stood absently beside him smiling at all the leeches and planning her escape. Just as she was about to excuse herself from the business deals playing out in front of her, a flash of shaggy brown hair caught her eye. _Oh I am REALLY losing it!_ She shook her head in disbelief, murmured a few hasty formalities and set off to the bathroom. As she rounded the corner to the bathroom hallway, she spotted that same shaggy head of brown hair. Slipping into spy mode, she flattened herself to the wall and watched him until he turned around in what seemed to her slow motion. _Troy? What the hell?!_

Taylor slapped her hand to her mouth and cursed herself for her terrible luck. She placed her hand on her chest and felt the rhythm of her heart accelerate. _I can't believe_ this shit! _The bathroom can wait! _She hurried off in the opposite direction actually eager to seek solace in her husband's bore fest. She slipped her arm through Chad's as he chatted up a wealthy stock broker about the current state of the economy and even interjected a few of her opinions (to keep from sleeping). As their conversation began to take a lively turn, Taylor saw from the corner of her eye a tall slim figure approach the group. She turned her head to greet the mystery woman but Chad beat her to it.

Quickly he scrambled in front of Taylor meeting the woman half way giving her a stiff hand shake. He awkwardly turned around to Taylor and the others and made a hasty introduction to all of his colleagues. Making up an excuse about "business" he had to take care of, he tried to flee but the woman stopped him. "Now Chad," she purred in a sultry voice, "I know you aren't going to leave without introducing me to your wife! You can't possibly be that rude." She chuckled and Taylor mustered up a fake smile. "Oh yes my apologies. Chanel this is the love of my life Taylor. Taylor this is Chanel she is the head accountant at Danforth Incorporated." Chanel reached for Taylor's hand and shook it firmly as she buttered her up with compliments, "It's so nice to finally meet you! Chad talks about you all the time." Taylor knew that was a lie and for once took the time to observe what she had missed countless times before.

She noticed the overly friendly smile on the "lovely" Chanel and could practically feel the tension rolling off her husband as he exhibited his nervous habit of lip chewing. Her heart sank as she remembered their anniversary night when she heard a familiar sweet voice trying to coax Chad away from her arms. Her chest constricted as she matched the two. Here she was face to face with the "other woman" … and completely speechless.


End file.
